


Evening Reading

by snakeling



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Harry/Snape - Freeform, M/M, Plot What Plot, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-08
Updated: 2005-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 15:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeling/pseuds/snakeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape multitasks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening Reading

Snape slammed in once again with an inner sigh.

Albus Dumbledore had come to see him some time back in September in a state of near panic.

“Harry is slipping into depression. We’ve all tried to help him, but we failed. I know you can do something, Severus, to rouse the boy.”

Snape’s first reaction — and second, and third — had been, “Why me?” He had fought every step along the way, but in the end, the old wizard had prevailed, and Snape had found himself agreeing to keep the boy alive and in good spirits.

Well, Potter was a sixteen-year-old boy, after all, and Snape remembered well what had been most proeminent in his thoughts when he was himself sixteen. So he had seduced Potter, one night during detention.

He had deliberately moved slow, expressed misgiving at the idea of bedding a student, offered Potter small gifts of chocolate and Dreamless Potions as tokens of his affection, until Potter had fallen... well, not into his bed, but onto his desk.

Which was right where he was at the moment, bent over the large Potions encyclopaedia Snape had been reading before Potter arrived. Snape slammed out and back in, going at the moves perfunctorily, wishing nothing more than for it to be over and for Potter to be back in his dorm.

The novelty of Potter’s tight arse had worn off quickly, especially as Potter was desperately vanilla and wouldn’t even hear of anything more exotic than sixty-nining.

Bored, Snape let his eyes wander on the book under Potter. He noticed that if he shifted Potter’s body slightly to the right, page 354 would be free of obstruction. No sooner said than done, and Snape could read about the third use of dragon’ blood.

As he read, he realised something. When the boy would come, he would probably do so all over his book. Snape reached between Potter’s legs and took his cock in his hands, wrenching it down and back none too gently. A whimper escaped Potter, but he didn’t stop pushing against Snape’s cock, so Snape assumed that it was all right.

Snape had nearly reached the bottom of the page when Potter gasped and hot semen ran on his fingers. The contractions of Potter’s arse were enough to trigger Snape’s orgasm. He emptied himself deep inside Potter, taking, as always, a perverse pleasure in imagining what Potter Sr or Black would have had to say about it.

He pulled out of Potter, watching with satisfaction the semen running down his thighs from his arse.

After the obligatory bout of cuddling and lovey-dovey words, Snape sent Potter back to his rooms. A few spells cleaned the mess under his desk and cleared the air of the sent of sex, and Snape sat back at his desk and turned to page 355. Well, at least the evening hadn’t been a complete waste of time.


End file.
